


橘子味的坟墓

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 让勒努、原创女主改编自2020年4月21日记录的梦。现代剧。我的朋友评价说，这故事有种《这个杀手不太冷》的既视感。可能因为女主比较小的原因，而且感情也是那种，难以形容的，说有也有，但是又不算特别浓烈，十分微茫的依赖感觉。





	橘子味的坟墓

蓝色翅膀的蝴蝶飞进我窗户的那年夏天，我被送去了女童子军夏令营。

在据说属于国家公园一部分的湖泊边上，我和营地里的女孩们学会了搭帐篷，以及如何拾取干燥的木柴生火。但大部分时候，我们都在练习划船。

这实在是太无聊了。

比起粗糙的船桨，我更喜欢光滑的流水。一有机会，我便将手掌伸进水里，感受掠过湖面的微风经由浅浅的涟漪，在我的手心留下痒丝丝的亲吻。

我还从来没有被任何人亲吻过，所以我猜，那种感觉一定很棒，就像细雨落在百合花的叶子，或者沾着松香的丝绸在琴弦上滑动。所有颤抖而小心翼翼的事物，在那时候的我看来，都像是亲吻，蝴蝶飞翔时翅膀的拍打也是。

但女孩们不同意我的看法，她们更愿意相信那些描绘爱情的诗句，那些热烈而奔放的拥抱与亲吻，罗密欧与朱丽叶，燃烧着灵魂直到生命的尽头才熄灭的火焰。

她们也反对我在湖里消磨解散后的时光。

“你会淹死的。”她们说。

可我不会。我是所有孩子们中最擅长游泳的，就连男孩子们也不敢和我比赛，输给一个肩膀瘦削的女孩显然有损男子汉气概。

但我不是为了证明这一点，才在那个有月亮的夜晚踏入湖中。我决定离开女童子军营地，只因为这里的一切无聊透顶，我厌倦了没完没了的团队活动，也不需要通过推销饼干来证明自己可以独当一面，至于那些看起来深奥的急救知识，南丁格尔的灵魂作证，我七岁的时候就知道如何用一支笔和一条领带为破损的动脉止血。

我渴望真正的冒险，应该用值得铭记的时光来填满夏天的日记，而不是千篇一律的作息与毫无意义的考勤。

湖的中心有什么呼唤着我，散发着只有我才能看见的浅色光芒，就像洁白却并不耀眼的月光吸引着好奇心旺盛的鸟类。

这是一个天气炎热的夜晚，湖水冰凉得刚刚好，值夜的女孩在篝火边偷懒睡着了，没有人看见湖中央冒出来的额头与鼻尖。

我向着看不见彼端的远处游去，月光在水面上浮起银白的碎屑，仿佛蛋糕上被敲碎的玻璃糖片，然而却柔软得好像融化的糯米薄纱。

随着手臂划出的水波在我周围起伏，深绿色的岛屿出现在深蓝色的地平线，皇冠形状的剪影好像指环上镶嵌的宝石。

我闻到了柑橘与柠檬的味道，芸香科植物的芬芳灌满我的鼻腔，随着缓慢弥散的雾气包围着我，我觉得这有香气的风是在推着我，要将我送到那种植着阔叶树的湖岸边去。

水逐渐变浅，我的脚触碰到水草，然后是凌乱的卵石，我踩着覆盖青苔的石阶走出水里，长发上滚落的水滴在我身后拖出不规则的一笔墨迹。

一个男人站在岸边，惊讶地看着我，像是将我当作了夜晚出现的鬼怪，或是某种水生的小妖精。但很快，也许是从我因疲惫而起伏的胸膛，以及我被水浸泡得发皱的手掌，他确认我只是一个无意间闯入这里的人类的女孩。

“快回去。”这是他对我说的第一句话。如果那时的我可以提前预知接下来发生的一切，我一定会假装顺从，然后趁他不注意，找块石头将他打晕，藏在湖里我能游到的随便什么地方，直到他想出别的办法来完成他那时想做的事。

只可惜我看的那些书，只告诉我要诚实，要勇敢，要善良，要永不遗忘，却没有赋予我未卜先知的能力。在我们初遇见的那个夜晚，我望着他因彼时我还未能知道的原因而锐利如刀的目光，心里想着的只有一件事：他的那双异色的碧玺般的眼睛，和他柔软飘逸的薰衣草般的长发，究竟哪一样更配得上世间所有用来形容“美丽”的词汇。

“我回不去了，”我为难地对他摇头，凭着我在石块下捕捉螃蟹的直觉，相信他有颗与外貌般配的心，“我游了很远很远，快要累死了。如果你把我推下去，我就会立刻沉入湖底。”

事实证明，我想对了。我在他冷酷的表情中捕捉到了怜悯，从横亘他粉色右眼的伤痕流淌出来，就像被敲碎的蛋卷壳下藏着的奶油冰淇淋。

他过来牵我的手，他的手掌宽大，皮肤温暖，带着潮湿的汗液，而我的手却很小，只能握着他的手指，就像握着刚下过雨的热带丛林，攀爬在他指腹的茧厚实得像是树皮的结痂。

“你要带我去哪？”我好奇地问，把学校里听来的小女孩与陌生男人出走的骇人故事抛在脑后。

他应该是想把我藏起来，次日早上再悄悄地送走。但朝我们走来的女人，她穿着漆黑如墨的风衣，短发修剪得锋利整齐的短发，发尾打齐她的耳垂下方半寸，就像是用匕首削出来的悬崖，她微笑着带走了我，而他无法阻止，尽管他十分地不情愿。

“这座岛太冷清了，正需要像你这样可爱的女孩来增添生气。”穿黑衣的女人领着我，将我带到树林里修建得好像皇宫般豪华的别墅。

我惊奇地发现，这座岛中央还有另一个湖，镶嵌在环形的高地中央，湖中央还有另一座岛，就像是步枪射击靶的靶心。从别墅房间的窗户，可以看见岛上的湖，也可以看见湖里的岛。

此夜我睡得很香，直到第二天早上，鸟儿们都出来唱歌，才懒洋洋地睁开眼睛。我好久都没睡到自然醒了，阳光透过窗帘洒进来，在地上投下摇晃的光斑，一种可以被定义为快乐的情绪在我的心里满溢。我无比地确定，离开女童子军营地是正确的选择。这其中有一大半原因是，他为我端来的早餐实在是太可口了。

“好吃吗？”他问。

我看着他的眼睛点头，在窗帘拉开的明媚光线中，他的脸庞呈现出一种柔和的光泽，就连那道笔直的疤痕也被抹去了锋利，变得更像是天神不小心画上去的记号，用来在人间区别出天使与魔鬼。

他当然是属于天上的，尽管他看我的眼神冰冷，对我说话的语调就像是在训斥一只闯进花园的浣熊。

“那就快吃，吃完赶紧走，这里不是你该来的地方。”

“可是，”我觉得有些委屈，“昨天带我来这的黑衣姐姐说，我在这里，想待多久就可以待多久。”

“但我说不行。”他弯下腰来看我，就像随时会抓起我的头发把我扔出去那样，我害怕他真的那么做，尽管我心里的某个角落知道，他不会。

“你干嘛要对她这么凶呢？她只是个小女孩。”说话的是个老头，他看起来比我见过的所有老头都更不像老头，因为他满头银发，皮肤布满皱纹，眼神却像年轻人那样闪烁着精光，身板挺得笔直，走路的步子稳健，手里的那根拐杖更像是一种装饰，而非必要。

“她会坏了我们的计划的。”他看着我回答。交汇的视线令我感到了寒冷，我猜他是后悔没把我空着肚子赶出这里。

“我想不会，”老人摇头，“她来得正好，我想她留下，如果我有孙女的话，也该是这样的年纪，也留着这样的长发。”老人走过来，托起我的脸蛋，“真可爱的小姑娘，你愿意做我的孙女吗？就一段时间，到你该回家的时候为止。你看怎么样？”

我知道他不同意，我看到他脸侧的碎发随着摇头摇晃，但我还是答应了，因为我想留下来。

你不能指望一个还在参加童子军夏令营的女孩领会成人世界的复杂，就像我也没有期待他能很快明白我执意留下来的原因。

我看到了他眼睛里转瞬即逝的叹息，他的反对化作了我的倔强，我会证明我留在这里比离开更好的，在此前的人生中我从未如此有野心过。

老人慈爱地抚摸我的脸蛋，带着我离开了房间。我有些可惜早餐盘子里那些没吃完的点心，有一块蛋糕上的奶油还没动过呢。但我很快说服了自己：只要能够留在这里，我还会有许许多多的点心。

跟在老人身后的，是对双胞胎，他们都有着蓝灰色的眼睛，一个是金发，一个是棕发，我不知道他们俩谁是哥哥，谁是弟弟，他们对待我的方式比他温和多了。

穿黑衣的女人再次出现，她还穿着黑色的衣服，只是换了一身，从风衣变成了皮夹克。她从老人身边领过我，扮演耐心和蔼的向导，带着参观树林与船坞，还有深埋在湖心底下的，生产橘子味汽水的工厂。

在加工玻璃瓶和罐装的车间里，我没有看到一个工人，我很想知道工厂是怎么运作的，生产出来的橘子汽水又如何运到外面去。但我知道，问题太多的孩子是不讨人喜欢的，所以我保持了沉默，心想，也许这就是“全自动化流水线”的含义。

晚餐的时候，我又见到了他，直到那时我才知道，盘子里的食物是他亲手做的，全都好吃得像是被施了魔法。

“早餐也是你做的吗？”我小声地问。

“嗯。”他看也没看我地回答，就像是在打发讨厌的小孩。

我叹了一口气，故意弄得很大声。

“怎么了，我的小姑娘？”老人关心地问。

“我想吃早餐时的蛋糕，”我眨着眼睛回答，“我可以把它当作夜宵吗？”

“当然没问题。”老人说，继续用刀叉肢解他面前的鲱鱼。

他就坐在我的身边，我听见他的喉咙里发出不耐烦的咕哝，我猜他是在责怪我给他增添了额外的麻烦。

我有一丝担心这样任性会让他更加讨厌我，但当他端着盘子走进我的房间，我又觉得一切的冒险都是值得的，这不只是因为那块蛋糕太美味的缘故，更是因为，他坐在沙发上看着我一口一口地吃完，我那专属于孩子的敏锐直觉告诉我，他的心其实并没有表现出来的那么冷硬。

“你不吃一点吗？”我握着小叉子，走到他的面前，将他做的蛋糕递到他的嘴边。

他安静地看着我，像是在思考要不要拒绝，月光将他的脸庞渲染得半明半暗，就像是博物馆里的柯林斯艺人面具，一边微笑，一边痛苦。

“你到底为什么要来这里呢？”他问，却又并不期待回答，更像是一声无奈的叹息。

就在这四目相对的一瞬间，我确认了一件事。

“你其实并不特别讨厌我对不对？”我问。

“我希望你现在就消失，再也不要出现在我面前。”他回答。

我不再说话，胃口也离我远去，我放下叉子，连同盘子一起塞到他的手里。

“你真是个麻烦的孩子，而且，相当不听话。”

他看着我摇头，淡紫色的长发在我的视野里摇晃，使我想起教堂花园里丰盛流泻的紫藤萝瀑布，也赋予了我再次开口的勇气。

“你希望我怎么听话？”

“离开这里。”他回答，又一阵摇头，“但已经不可能了。”

不，老人说过，只要我想离开，随时都可以。我在心里嘀咕，却没有说出来，因为他看起来还有话没有讲完。

“那就……”他看着我的目光第一次流露出柔软，“不要喝橘子味的汽水。”

“为什么？”我问。

“因为过多的糖分会让你长胖。”

“如果我长胖了，你就不会喜欢我了吗？”我脱口而出，而后才意识到自己说了什么，但是没有关系，孩子说的话总是不会被当真的，这是多么可悲，又是多么庆幸。

“嗯。”他十分认真地点头。

“那如果我变瘦一点呢？”

他不再回答。于是我继续说。

“如果你不喜欢，我就再也不吃夜宵的点心，连早餐也……”

我十分诚心地保证，我甚至可以发誓，我是多么想做个他眼中的好孩子，却看到他露出无可奈何的表情，就像我又说错了什么话。

最后我们约定，如果我一整天都没有碰橘子味的汽水，并且每次吃过饭后都到外面去散步，他就奖励我一块好吃的小蛋糕。

他还是对我又冷漠又刻薄，只要我出现在他面前，那双精致的眉头就会像绳索一样拧紧，就连那对英俊的双胞胎都看不惯他那副天生跟温情绝缘的样子。

我努力地扮演乖小孩，远离橘子味的汽水，还有所有其他橘子味的东西。我为了做讨他喜欢的小孩而撒谎，说我天生就对柑橘类的东西过敏，就连柚子和柠檬也不行。

后来我才知道，老人，和那黑衣女人，还有双胞胎，他们谁都没有相信我的话，只是老人想要扮演好爷爷，而他的手下自然也必须奉陪。

潘多拉的魔匣就是在此刻打开的。只是那时的我沉溺在这奇异岛屿营造的幻觉中，没有察觉到这世外桃源里所谓的无忧无虑，只是一场终究会醒来的仲夏夜之梦。

“你想当我喜欢的小孩吗？”某天晚上，他送来夜宵，却没有在我吃完后离去，而是走过来，坐在了我的身边，这是他头一次主动靠近我，如果不算我刚来的那天他牵我的手。

“我想。”我回答，尽量地坐得端正。我在他的眼睛里看到了那时的我所不能解读的复杂含义，直到一切都结束之后，我面对穿着灰色西装的探员，重复他对我说过的话，尝试用他的眼睛注视盛满清水的玻璃杯上倒映的我的脸，我才明白，他是在为接下来发生的事而感到负罪与羞愧，因为他利用了我，一个什么都不知道的小女孩，他不知道我其实心甘情愿。

“明天午餐的甜点是冰淇淋，我在里面放了一样东西，你别把它吃下去，也别把它吐出来，你要把它藏在舌头下，并且不能给任何人发现。”

“好。”我点头。

他从未用如此温和的语调对我说话，却令我前所未有的紧张。我害怕我做不到，那样的话，我就永远是令他讨厌的小孩了。

“然后呢？”我问，“我要含着它一整天吗？”

“不，”他按着我的肩，我感觉到一股温暖的力量透过他的皮肤传递到我的身体里，“只要你吃到了那件东西，就立即离开餐桌，说你已经吃饱了，然后到上面去，就像是要去散步，一个人。”

“他们不会让我一个人去湖边的。”而我也不可能一个人偷偷地去，吃饭的地方在岛中之湖中央的小岛，在橘子味汽水工厂埋藏在地下很深处的工作餐厅，老人从不让我一个人下来，也不让我一个人上去，因为这里的路就像迷宫一样多，没有人带路的话，我就会迷失在这座生产甜蜜的魔方里，变成永远徘徊在这里的小幽灵。

“你是个聪明的孩子，你一定能想到办法的。”他看进我的眼睛，并轻松地看穿了我的心，连同我企图掩饰的紧张，“放心吧，到时候我会帮你的。”

我不太确定地点头，然后问，“接下来呢？等我到了上面，又该做什么？”

“跑，”他的表情严肃，就像是明天就要世界末日，“跑得越远越好，尽可能地远离工厂。你会游泳对不对？那就游吧，游过中央的小湖，游到外面的环岛。你还记得我们是在哪里相遇的吗？”

我怎么可能不记得呢？我一辈子都不会忘记的。于是我再次点头。

“很好，”他的手掌移动到了我的头顶，就像是在为我祝福那样，轻轻地停留，“就在那片湖岸，沿着我那晚带你走的路，一直走，直到你看见一棵半枯萎半茂盛的橘子树，在那棵树的下方，有一个秘密的空窖，入口在水里，你要潜入水里才能找到从哪进去，你做得到的对吧？”

我想说我可以为他做任何事，但那听起来太幼稚了，所以我还是只能点头。我觉得自己就像是一只上好了发条的点头娃娃。

“我要你藏在里面，直到有人来找你，然后，你把我交给你的东西交给他。”

“你不会来找我吗？”我问。

他沉默了几秒，“来找你的是我的朋友，你可以问他关于我的一切，包括我本人绝对不会告诉你的事情。”

我承认我心动了，但小孩子总是贪婪，永远想要更多，“那你呢？你不给我什么吗？”

“你想要什么？”他问，一副不管我要什么都会答应的样子。

我的心跳得好像刚跑完一公里那么快，不断加速的脉搏使我脸颊发烫，就像是喝醉了酒那样，我忽然变得格外大胆。

“你可以吻我吗？”

他愣住了，显然是没料到我会提这样的要求，但他很快对我露出微笑，撩开垂在耳边的长发，慢慢地靠近我。

正如我想象中的那样，亲吻的感觉是雨滴与微风，小心翼翼地颤抖。

“怎么样？”分开后他问，“这下你满意了吗？”

我最后一次点了下头，“我不会让你失望的。”

“我相信你。”他说，“还有……”

他说我是聪明的小孩，聪明的小孩当然能猜到他想说什么。

“我会保密，绝对不会告诉任何人。”说完我亲吻了他，吻在他眼睛上的伤痕。他的睫毛在我的唇下紧闭，轻微地抖动，我吻他，就像是在亲吻一只停在花上的蝴蝶。

这就是我所拥有的，属于他的全部了。

第二天中午，就像他说的那样，我在冰淇淋里吃到了一片坚硬冰冷的方块，棱角尖锐得刺痛我的口腔，我尝到了血的味道，混合着冰淇淋的甜味，那是香芋味道的冰淇淋，就像他的头发一样，是淡淡的浅紫色。

我佯装饱腹地推开碟子，嘴里含着故意没被咽下去的冰淇淋，好掩饰异物造成的奇怪话音。

喜欢小孩的老人不在餐桌，这让事情变得容易多了，但那黑衣女人站起身，要我等等，我想她是打算跟着我，不是她就是那对双胞胎兄弟。

我没有回头，加快步伐，我一直往前走，通往折梯的金属门在我面前打开，又在我身后关闭。

餐厅里的一切都听不到了。

我开始奔跑，像兔子和鹿那样奔跑，我只花了最短的时间就抵达地面。经过监控室的时候，我看到了留在餐厅里的他和他们，想不注意是不可能的，因为我看到了双胞胎手里的枪，所有的子弹都射向他，他身披着血红色的玫瑰，倒在地上，却在微笑，只有短暂的几秒，随后他按下了藏在手里的什么东西，火光与浓烟过后，画面熄灭，雷鸣般的轰隆从地底下传来，工厂瞬间坍塌，地面上的部分压着地底下的，橙色的橘子味汽水化作雨水，最后变成溪流，漫进岛中央的小湖，水位竟然因此升高了。

空气里尽是甜蜜的味道，我所尝到的却只有苦涩。我一边跑一边哭，眼泪冲刷着汗水与灰尘，将我的脸颊变得泥泞不堪。而后我找到了那棵半黄半绿的树，湖水将我的脸庞清洗得像是刚出生那样干净。

我像水獭那样躲在树根旁挖出的空间里，呼吸着泥土之下水面之上储藏的那一点点空气。所有的光线都被隔绝在外，纯粹的黑暗拉长了时间，每一秒都像一个世纪那样难熬。

正当我以为自己会被闷死在这里，并思考要不要留下只言片语好让别人知道我和他为什么而死时，一束光线从头顶落下来，点亮了我的视野，带来新鲜的空气和重新振奋的呼吸。

树荫滤过的摇曳光斑中，我看到了一张年轻美丽的脸，他的朋友和他一样，都是极为好看的人。

他的朋友向我伸出手，想要拉我出来，我却把嘴里含着的东西吐出来，郑重地放在他的掌心，自己爬了出去。

那是一枚小小的记忆芯片，只有我的小指尖那么大，却是一桩震惊世界的大案的唯一罪证。

他没有骗我，他的朋友告诉了我关于他的所有事情，但我已经无法求证其中有哪些是他不会自己亲口告诉我的，也许是他小时候到野外去骑马，头发却被树枝挂住的事情吧。这听起来可真是太丢人了！换成我也不会希望别人知道的。

随他朋友一起来的探员们抓走了开橘子汽水工厂的老人，因为这座岛上的真正生意并不是橘子汽水，老人也不是因为想要一个孙女才留我在岸边的别墅。至于真正的原因是什么，他的朋友说他一定不希望我知道。

那岛中之湖，湖中之岛，每年夏天我都会故地重游，在很长的时间里，湖水都是橙色的，闻起来就像是橘子味汽水。政府将这里变成了旅游景点，有人在这里野餐，也有人在这里约会，但只有我，会安静地坐在小湖边的长椅上，长久地凝望着金澄澄的水面中央，那座倾斜的工厂烟囱。它就像是一根枯朽的手指骨，不屈服地指向天空，仿佛要揭示一切，又像一块浑然天成的墓碑，永恒地屹立在苍穹之下，沉默而庄严地祭奠着他，以及随着他的逝去而消失的夏天。

人们欢笑着，在这橘子味的坟墓之上泛舟，他们什么都不知道，而我，倾听着，注视着他们的快乐，我什么都不会忘记。


End file.
